Newly Found
by SilverNimbus
Summary: I just started, i need to know if this a fic worth continuing... It's Yuffie/Vincent. it's not suppose to be a chapter fic, but it turned out that way. Check it out, reviews are needed, critics wanted.


Disclaimers: I don't own FF7, I wish I did own such a wonderful piece of art but due to the lack of my skills I don't.sniffles  
  
Author's note: My first FF7 fic: a Yuffie and Vincent pairing! I love this couple!!! Hehehehehe.. I know not many peeps like the couple but I do and I'm the author so HA! But this is for my best and closest of friend J- chan!!! It's his b-day on May 25 and since I can't do much but write (and badly,) I decided to write a fic on one of his fave couples that he got me hooked on. Thanks J-chan!!!!! And Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear J-chan, Happy Birthday to YOU and forever mooooooreeee.. okay so I can't sing either, but for my sake please don't throw flames at me. Support is needed! R and R puh-lease. puppy eyes  
  
P.S: I have never played the game so if I get lil' details like geography and whatever the hell the Lifestream and whatever Mako is, don't kill me for it 'cause I don't know much about the game just the characters. Well sorta.. But either way, my first FF7 fic: be kind?  
  
About the fic; In my funky version, I made Lucrezia Vinnie's deceased lover look a lot like Yuffie. you'll see why kay? Just read on and keep this info in mind. Enjoy -SilverNimbus  
  
Newly Found  
  
In a cave strewn with rocks and rubble, a soaked Wutai princess sat close to an ebbing fire as she mumbled curses under her breath about the weather and her bad luck to be stuck in a cold cave that sent chills down her spine with the most unnerving man around; Vincent Valentine. The dark crimson clad man was rummaging around to find more flammable twigs for the fire with little luck as she huddled closer into the inside of his cape that miraculously was warm and dry through the watery hell they've just been through.  
  
"Damn you Strife, you'll pay for this." Yuffie started to mumble through her chattering teeth. The whole mission was Cloud's fault, if only he hadn't insisted on checking out the "disturbance" in the Lifestream she wouldn't be stuck in a freak storm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and huddling for warmth in a cape twice her size that belonged to the most stoic man on the planet. She could right now be sipping hot cocoa in a fuzzy blanket next to a blazing fire in Cost de la Sol, but no, Cloud just had that stupid urge one day to check on the Lifestream, it was his "gut feeling" so he sent the brat that couldn't be gotten rid of and the ex-Turk on a stupid field trip to see if any anomalies crept up around the mako pool in the North Crater.  
  
"I'll see what "gut feeling" he'll have when I'm done with that chocobo headed bastard." Vincent heard her vow to the rumbling skies above. He couldn't help but give a hint of a smile at a slip of a girl being wrapped in his cape of crimson twice her size, the fabric was warm and dry enough for her to be comforted by it. The scarlet fabric spilled around her like rivers of blood pooled around her petite form. The blood he saw his own son shed when he killed Aeris Gainborough. At least he believed that Lucrezia's son was also his and not a twisted madman such as Hojo himself. He had failed Lucrezia even beyond death. The emanating force of the Lifestream that Vincent sense was reflecting a cold neon green off the walls of the cave reminding him of the cold satisfaction that he saw in Sephiroth's eyes when he plunge mesume into the all loving Cetra.  
  
"Vinnie, it's ccccccccccold. and the fire is spspspspspspspspsputtering, and I'm getting cccccccccolder, could you hurry up and get the dddddddddamn sticks already?"  
  
"I'd get the sticks if there were some Yuffie."  
  
"What the hell is with a cave that doesn't have sticks? What am I saying, what the hell is wrong with the damn weather that leaves us cold and miserable and stuck in this godforsaken place and what the hell is wrong with that chicken headed idiot that made us come here?!" Yuffie ranted as I went back to the ebbing fire and seated myself at her side.  
  
Yuffie noticed to her shock how his hair flopped over his eyes like a raven's wing, each strand sinuously snaking into his ruby eyes dripping water of the unshed tears he possesses but will not show, constantly with his guard up. Perhaps, only Yuffie has had the honor and nightmares to see the pain and emptiness embedded into his red orbs echoing in that hollow place in his chest during stormy nights sitting by a fire surrounded by friends and hot chocolate. His unwavering eyes reflected the dancing flames as he sat there alone to wallow in his sins on the carpeted floor clad in his scarlet and black ensemble. He was most vulnerable during nights like these when everyone is lounging around in Tifa's bar by her crackling fire, surrounded by friends, warmth and love, only the elements outside could sympathize with the battle raging in the Vincent Valentine.  
  
In the room that she should've been in as the sun set sipping at a open coconut as she watch the ocean waves roll in over the white sand tinged with the oranges, yellows and pinks from the setting sun from her favorite loveseat by the window, red with designs of mystical creatures and heroes of legends woven into the silken fabric rich under the touch of soft skin overfilling with soft velvet pillows embroidered with swirled patches of designs. A small "ahem" from Vincent woke her from her daydream.  
  
"Vinnie.wha. wha. wha. what are ah.ah.ahhhhh.CHOO!  
  
"Bless you," came the reply of her sneeze, in a monotone voice.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she repeated again.  
  
"Get dry, get some rest and find start our search tomorrow morning."  
  
"Vinnie, I know that you're decades older than me and you're supposedly wiser and everything but I think all that time you spent snoozing in the coffin is catching up to you. One: We don't have a change of clothes, I don't at least, two: I don't plan on sleeping in wet clothes and getting a cold by tomorrow, sneezing my way through the Lifestream. And three: I question the safety and sterility of this place so why don't we go back the way we came and find a nice cozy inn?" Yuffie said trying to put on her most dashing smile and widest puppy eyes.  
  
"One, Yuffie, I don't plan on going out to a raging storm that lead us wandering in circle for hours and you'll end up ill faster and more so in the wet cold rain then in a dry cold cave. Two: If you're so worried about your clothes just take them off and let them dry instead of letting them stick to you and give you a nasty cold."  
  
Yuffie stared at him with ever growing eyes bulging from behind her limp chestnut hair.  
  
"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie shouted infuriated and mortified at the idea. "I'm not sleeping in the nude! Are you crazy?! I'll catch a cold even faster that way and. and. I'm not sleeping in the nude." Yuffie's voice ebbed as she pulled the scarlet cape even closer around her to conserve her warmth and to hide a blush coming to her cheeks to the mention of nudity.  
  
Catching onto her discomfort Something I happen to bring to everyone in my presence he chastised himself for and reminded of her huddled form in his cape he merely answered in a mechanical voice," You have my cape don't you?" and with that he settled down next to the small heap of burnt twigs, resting his head on a flat stone, crossing and resting his arms over his chest and stretching his legs out in front of him, shutting his ruby behind pale eyelids preparing for sleep to overcome him.  
  
Damn it, he's right, why does everyone else have to right? Slowly and silently she fumbled to undress one handedly while holding the cape tightly enough around her to protect her from the colder air outside from assaulting her exposed skin. Awkwardly she unstuck herself from her waterlogged clothes and undid all her straps for her hidden weapons. Damn it, of all days I bring my whole ensemble! God damn this! Ouch! Damn, I would have to mend that stupid thing. NO! I need that pouch for my materia.grrrrr. Clumsily she edged closer to the dead fire, trying not to trip over her own feet and the overlapping fabric of the cape she laid down her own clothing onto a slab of stone and piled her knives, daggers, ninja stars and her most precious and prized materia next to the soggy fabrics before burying herself into the scarlet fabric and curling up like a ball of burgundy silk as the winds howled in rage before the stone entrance of the cave.  
  
Later in the darkness of the night.  
  
NO, Lucrezia, my love. I failed you my darling. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Swirls of mist plagued the former Turks eyes as his love eluded him through the veil of godforsaken fog as she drifted farther away from him the closer he tried to reach her.  
  
"Vincent, my dear one." She was calling to him, his love, his heart, his soul screamed for her. Her touch, her scent, her smile.a glimmer of her chestnut hair vanished as he reached futilely for her.  
  
"AHHHH! LUCREZIA!" The crimson clad man screamed, waking from his nightmare that has tormenting him since the death of his soul mate, his one love and the destruction of the world he knew and loved, Lucrezia.  
  
The mako green river still glowed and pulsed with the life of the planet. A pale figure covered in CRIMSON blood caught his eye. A pool of red, the color of blood seeped from her and pooled around her, weaving under her chestnut hair. Her eyes were shut in a fitful slumber, rolled up in the crimson pool hiding her petite figure and moaned in discomfort.  
  
"Lucrezia darling, are you alright? Love?" he stretched out his "normal" arm to find the warmth and life his dead love once possessed, even as a spirit that visited him at that waterfall, the place where he has wanted to go and forever rest in peace but something held him back. It was a feeling that has chained him to the world of the living, a feeling that fate has much more to deal him, perhaps the dealers of his fate aren't done with him after the lost of his love and now an eternity as a monster.  
  
No matter now, his beloved needed him. He needed her, her touch, her smile, her laughter, and her scent. He inched towards her, careful not to shake her from slumber yet try to comfort her ailing spirit with his own foul needing presence.  
  
"I'm here now my love, don't worry, no one will hurt you now. You're safe, love."  
  
"Mmmm.NO, no! Bad airplane, no airplanes. pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee mommy!" Vincent stumbled back in shock as if he has been shot. He clutched his chest starring at the young girl, no; woman now, of eighteen huddled in his CRIMSON cape like pools of blood. That girl was Yuffie, not his love Lucrezia, Lucy is dead. He had failed her then and was about to betray her now. A new kind of monster came from him now, one that is betraying his one love. a lovesick monster.  
  
Crestfallen, Vincent wondered to the entrance of the cave looking at the now clear sky, anguishly looking at the stars remembering the nights he spent in his lover's arms, dancing, dozing , or merely embracing each other just for the sake that they were with each other. His love's memory, betrayed all due to a stupid dream, a mere figment, yet is seemed so real, as if he love was reawakened inside of the young Wutai ninja.  
  
Their smile held the same warmth and mischievous grin as their gray eyes glinted in delight. Their cheeks would reddened in a amazing rate as their anger would escalate leaving a trail of victims in their wrath. When he first saw his the young slip of a girl, he saw his love staring at him in fear and distress, the fear he saw in her eyes shamed him to no end. Would his dear beloved hate him and fear him that much? Has he done anything to wrong her? But no, he had nothing to fear, it wasn't his love starring at him in horror, it was merely a girl, innocent, naïve and fearful.  
  
He kept awake, apprehensive of a relapse of the betrayal watching the night ebb away to a more welcoming new start. At least for the next 12 hours he wouldn't have to face his treacherous dreams.  
  
"Hey Vinnie, I'm starving, got anything to eat?" But he'll have to face her. Keeping a monotone voice despite the incident a few hours, seeming moments ago:  
  
"Not much.I only brought a few rations: water, dried fruit but that's about all."  
  
"Grrrr.." Yuffie was the only coherent response as her stomach growled it's morning welcome in a cold cave. At least they were dry. "What I would do for a cup of coffee."  
  
Yuffie Kisagari, a eighteen year old brat that whines about everything, has a problem with mornings. Last night wasn't even a good night, nightmares of her fears popped up, but somewhere in there was a shadow waiting and watching her in the distance, unnervingly calm to her discomfort of moving objects moving at a high speed with her on them, stayed throughout her dreams, drifting in and out. This morning wasn't any better if not worse. No food, no warm bed, a broken weapons' strap, no pouch for her precious materia and worse yet, no conversation. Yes, this morning is a day of hell for our young ninja. 


End file.
